Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Grammar
Hello there, and welcome to BTFF's Grammar Guide, written by the one and only PokeRob. I'll be going over the basic structures of good grammar and English in this guide. Good grammar is the foundation of good pages, good writing and good aesthetics. Sentence Structure Sentence structure is the way that a sentence is gramatically constructed. There are four different types of sentence structures, which are called Simple Sentences, Compound Sentences, Complex Sentences ''and ''Compound-Complex Sentences. The type of sentence is determined by how many clauses there are. An 'independent clause '''is when a sentence has one subject followed by a verb, and a '''dependent clause '''is a group of words that contain at least one subject and one verb, but doesn't express a complete thought. Now that we know all of this, we can dwelve into what the different sentence structures are. Simple Sentences A simple sentence contains only one independent clause. For example, "Tom gulped down the milk." is a simple sentence because it contains has only one subject and one verb. The subject is Tom and the verb is gulped down. Compound Sentences A compound sentence contains ''at least ''two independent clauses. For example, "I dropped a penny and it crushed a cockroach." is a compound sentence because it contains two subjects and two verbs. The first subject is the speaker and the second subject is the cockroach. The first verb is dropped and the second verb is crushed. Complex Sentences A complex sentence contains one independent clause and one dependent clause. For example, "The cow's mother cried because a machine cooked him." is a complex sentence. The independent clause is "The cow's mother cried" and the dependent clause is "a machine cooked him." Compound-Complex Sentences A compound-complex sentence is a mash up between a compound and a complex sentence. It contains at least two independent clauses and at least one dependent clause. For example, "Timmy shrieked because an alien almost shot him, but the alien apologized immediately." is a compound-complex sentence. The two independent clauses are "Timmy shrieked" and "the alien apologized immediately", and the dependent clause is "an alien almost shot him". Punctuation Alright, now we're going to go over punctuation. Punctuation is the symbols you see in sentences, such as parenthesis, quotations, apostrophes and commas. The different types of punctuation can be used in many different ways, but we're going to describe how to use the most basic ones in the most basic ways. Commas Commas is probably the most common type of punctuation. Commas are used in all kind of sentences; to create lists, to connect independent and dependent clauses and more. In a list, you put a comma after every item. However, before the last item, rather than a comma, you would use a conjunction such as "and". For example, if you were listing users of BTFF, it would be "ChromastoneandTabby, Yoponot, Migster7 and UltiVerse". If you decide not to use a conjunction to connect the last two in the list for stylistic choices, the list would go as "ChromastoneandTabby, Yoponot, Migster7, UltiVerse". Quotations Quotations are most often used to represent speech. You place what people are saying inside of the quotation marks. In book format, dialogue is written as so: ''"Get out of my house, Antonio!", screeched Sonia. When writing in book format, dialogue is written instead like this: 'Sonia: '"Get out of my house, Antonio!" Parentheses and Brackets Parenthesis and brackets are used to clarify a subject in a sentence or include an afterthought. For example, if somebody were to clarify they were being sarcastic, it would be written as "Wow, you're the best artist I've ever seen! (sarcasm)", or "Wow, that was a fantastic display of talent! sarcasm". Capitalization Capitalization is a very important part of grammar. In titles, the beginning of every word is capitalized, excluding the following words: and, at, a, by, for, from, in, of, on, or, the, to, with and via. When in sentences, only proper nouns are capitalized. Proper nouns are names, names of places or names of things, i.e. Tom, Trump Tower and Androids. Their v. There v. They're There are many homophones that are often confused when creating sentences. For example, people often put "Their going to destroy the city." rather than "They're going to destroy the city.". The difference between these three homophones is that their means a group of people, there means a location, and they're stands for they are. Some other examples of confused homophones are hear/here and your/you're. Hear means to be able to, well, hear somebody talk, and here is a location. Your states posession and you're stands for you are. Conclusion Well, this concludes PokeRob's grammar guide. I hope you learned a thing or two!